Louis Pyron
Louis Dextrus' Rovin (Pyron') is a male Mahjarrat half-breed aged 43. He is from the outskirts of the wilderness, many consider to be the strongest fire magician of his time, his key strengths are: fire, lightning and lava magic. His strengths continue to enhanced physical strength and speed as he spends his eventless days training, also he is very skilled with the art of sword. He held the title of Archmage of Fire in the Order of Wizards for a few years, before the Order disbanded. He is played by Zane Pyron. Appearance 43 Years old, and he looks around 30, Due to his Mahjarrat Blood running through his veins, he'll stop aging when his body hits around the 45 mark. Louis has Black hair, though he used to Have red for some strange IC Reason. If you see him he's Recognised by the Order of Wizards Broken commorb (Necklace) He wears, or his Red robes. He is an extremely Athletic Man, and this is shown by his Muscle tone and Build. Biography Before the Order Our story begins with the young pyron boy at aged 15, Louis pyron, he had, at this point two brothers, adrian who was slightly younger than louis and lucas, louis's identical twin brother. The family they hail from, are not like ordinary human beings, their race has a high resistance to fire, burns and wounds from fire, heal in a matter of hours, than with a human,days. some beleive it to be the fruits of a crazed mahjarrat, kelkan, imbueing his magic into a group of twenty men and twenty women ( approximately), over time the mutation to the human body's developed and many showed extreme outbursts of anger, thus the race of the "pyro-men" were born. What Louis didn't know is that he was a Half Breed Mahjarrat as well as this experimental Human side. louis's father cast him out, as he was deemed "un-worthy".He Journeyed through giellnor for a few months now 16 years old. Encountering many dangers, most of which when faced with, he ran... hard to beleive it but the irresponsible fire mage was quite the coward.. One day, in Falador square he was causing some rather large trouble, up against two mercenary's that had enough of his foolishnes, forcing Louis to run and hide behind an old man, someone who became louis's new leader, samarodion amysth, the Archmage of earth at the order of wizards who let him join their group. Life as an Official Apprentice At the age of 17, louis was well on his way to the mage rank, but found it extremely difficult with his tormental fire arch mage, Zan Syvian. Going through many obscure training techniques, and being harshly tormented by the visions his master gave him, he stood up to him, and once his anger was released, theres was no stopping it, swelling up the two years of being tortured by the visions, the marks from his evil teacher, all huddled up into a fireball the side of the fairy ring, had enough, he shot it straight at his teacher, blasting him into the ocean, when Louis having used all of his strength, blacked out. It seems someone was watching over him, the Next day he had Received a Large Red Egg, and he was told from a Superior wizard that it was a Dragon egg, and as the Note suggested he go to The wilderness, He snuck out of bed that night, Making his way to the Dark plains, from where his family Heralded from. Louis came across the area the note had said, Looking around for something, which he did not know of. A Large Dragon soundlessly Dived from the sky. Plummeting to the ground appearing infront of louis. Odinaeus Raxr Blade. was the Dragons name. He said that the egg Louis recieved was a stray , A "Runt" Of the litter which was cast aside. But Odinaeus did not beleive in Waste of Life. If Louis took on this burden, Odinaeus would teach him and train him as they did dragons. Louis had another life, But managed to keep this group a secret from the order, Sneaking out and leaving for weeks at a time to Train. -Odinaeus. Wise, strong and beleived in the Power and wisdom Humans could give and Bring from all around. He Beleived in Louis Pyron, and the things he stands for. After a few weeks of warm Nurturing and close friendship with the Egg, It cracked! And Louis was delighted as he sat outside the tower, Training the Young Dragon to be friendly toward others. Brasiikir He called the Baby Dragon. After a Year or so, Louis learnt to Ride atop Odinaeus, learning how to Respect the dragon race, He was a Man among Dragons. -Brasiikir. Louis's Single most best friend, in the whole world, Like brothers. and they were a powerful combination. They went their Seperate ways a few Years ago when Louis Went Into Hiding. Odinaeus was Killed by whom Louis assumed to be his father at the time, Outraged with utter Hate and Anger at what the Man had done. He Wasted no time in Utterly Destroying the Man on the Spot...He Rushed to Odinaeus's side, Hearing his Last words... "Time..Is something we all run out of..Do not waste yours My Boy.." And with that, He Breathed a Last Raspy Breath... To this day Louis still remembers his "Father" The Dragon parent in his heart. Well Brasiikir, Was a strong Teenaged Dragon now, Able to connect to Louis Telepathically and speak with eachother. They returned to the Orders Tower and Resumed their lives. Breaking the Ranks! At the age of 20, louis no more looked up to zan syvian, but towards the new fire mage, a young girl, no older than louis, who flew through the theory exam to passing the mage test easily, but it took louis about a month to pass it, but the combat test he passed first time.Sarah.. the girl who in one year would be asked to marry louis, for this feat, samarodion, the current grandmaster of the order at the time, gave to louis, his own wedding rings. he was given the teacher rank for outstanding comradeship in battle to save his friends, against the vampyres that took his wife,normally, there would be certain conditions that would have to be met, but the high council felt this was an act to no go un-rewarded. (This Timeline Coincides With the Paragraphs before) Becoming the Strongest The road to master hood in the order of wizards, was long, and gruelling work, but thankfully, Louis cleaned up his messy emotional outbreaks of anger, which lead to a certain change, only 27 years old and probably stronger than the previous arch mage of the time, zan syvian, in recent years, syvian had been exiled for reasons not allowed to be mentioned. He had another two sons, drastius and ace, who he kept secret from the order and his friends, no one apart from Louis knows who drastius and ace’s real mother is.they were twins, just like Louis and his brother. permitted onto the council, he began to train harder and stronger every day. The next years were spent training for the day Louis know will come, but until then, he will take down whoever opposes him or threatens his friends and family, no mercy for the wicked. 34 years old was the age of the next fire archmage of the order, Louis pyron had finally been chosen and was allowed to read the dragon scroll, which he will need if he is to finally defeat the dark and powerful mahjarrat, Terova. Louis is mostly renowned around gielinor, for his exceptional mastery over fire magic, and his astounding ability, to never give up, he has known to be forcefull against chaos and blood magic, which bend your body to an opponents will, whereas Louis could resist it, even terova couldn’t keep him down for long. Becoming the Past Louis had a great idea recently, amidst speech with zifnab, the insane resident wizard, the fire mage mentioned that the one fight he'd like to do, but never can could happen, to challenge the grandmaster zokrum, his dream was percieved as a request to zifnab and was flung into the past, and left for 70 Years, which was spent studying on how to open the same portal as zifnab did, Eventually achieving this, instead of going back to his original time, the magic had a better idea, Shooting forwards a few hundred years, 20 minutes before Marius white was to be killed, He'd save him before he is murdered, Leaving a pile of bones and ashes in place of his body, Telling marius to stay hidden untill the time is right. Trying the magic once more, he'd open the portal, His magic Preety much depleted, Dropping him outside of the tower, From this day onwards, he has forgotten How to use that kind of magic, And gone on to wonder what happend... Personality When the fire mage of 43 years old is faced with a battle, he can’t resist, he loathes sitting around when there’s something he could be doing. If his friends are in danger, he looses all sight of safety for himself, and unleashes the fury of a deep sleeping dragon within his-self. Sometimes, stubborn, but kind hearted. Skills and Abilities *Louis was known for his mastery of fire magic, *Louis had created his own version of the dragon form, aswell as mastering the other four,he is considered one of the strongest fire mage of his time, The Form was called "Raiken" Or "Twin Dragon" *known for his powerful courage and willpower *Louis was taught the saradomin strike by samarodion amysth, able to cast it without the help of the staff, he mastered the spell within one month, quicker than most. *Louis is one of the openly known fire mages that have learnt the art of lava magic, combining earth and fire into one, he was taught this powerful and deadly technique by gekido, a friend of samarodion. *He was taught shapeshifting and short distance teleporting by xido, a mahjarrat Louis befriended but he turned out to be using Louis. *Strong use of Swordplay, Using his own fighting style with an enchanted magical sword. *Heavy Close combat fighter, Using Fire Magic to Enhance his fighting. Trivia *Louis Took part in kota rovin's death (Private Rp I think) *His son Drastius locked him away for five years, after he was killed, the powerful magical link severed. *Not even Louis knows this, But Odinaeus is still alive. *Brasiikir is A Father of Dragon Babyz Category:Characters Category:Mahjarrat Category:Modern Magic user Category:Mage Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Crossbreeds